fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mungo, Kaa, Roo, and Lumpy Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo led Minerva Mink, Flora, Cera, and Kip Kangaroo back to the Hangman Tree, while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Mungo said. "Where are we heading to?" Minerva asked. "You'll see." Lumpy added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Cera explained, "You made that?" "But, where you made this?" Flora asked. "We made it ourselves." Lumpy said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Kaa explained. "Cool!" Kip said. Just when the four princesses and the lost animal kids were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" Gunsmoke Gary stormed. It was Ratigan's thugs. They were barged into the Hangman. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four princesses and the lost animal kids said in the shock tone. "Oh, it looks like we're dead for sure!" Kip yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Minerva said. "Do you trust us?" Mungo asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Minerva, Flora, Cera, and Kip asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a paw/trunk/tail. "Then JUMP!" Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, as they run for their lives; but getting caught by Snotty Sam while he ties up Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Animal Kids?" Snotty Sam said. Just then, Pikachu spang right at Snotty Sam's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo, and they, Minerva, Flora, Cera, and Kip made a quick run for it but quickly noticed Ratigan's thugs and turned the other way. After much struggling, Snotty Sam finally got Pikachu off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, Roo, Minerva, Flora, Cera, and Kip ran passed Walker, but he grabbed Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Walker threw Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo over to the other thugs, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, and Peewee Pete. Minerva got ready to punch Walker as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Walker clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. Female Lost Animal Kids!" and then he threw Minerva on the ground. "Unhand them!" Flora yelled, glaring at Ratigan's thugs. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the princesses!" Walker looked at Minerva, Flora, Cera, and Kip and gasped when he realized they were indeed princesses. The other thugs were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the princesses; they even forced Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo to do so. "Minerva Mink, Flora, Cera, and Kip Kangaroo." said Walker. "The princesses?" Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "Pikachu?" Pikachu cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost Animal Kids?" Walker asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Cera said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Walker hesitated at first, then he told Minerva, Flora, Cera, and Kip, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Professor Ratigan. You'll have to let Kilala take it up with him." As he said this, the other thugs began forcibly dragging Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo away. Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even know they were princesses. Kip glared at Walker and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan parodies